


blue.

by mxlia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Levi sure swears a lot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxlia/pseuds/mxlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, he has never lost his sense of wonder when looking up at the sky.</p>
<p>Levi x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue.

When Erwin orders you to go find the leader of the Special Operations Squad, you know exactly where to check first. In many respects, Levi Ackerman is a creature of habit, and as you expected, the dark-haired male is perched on top of the wall, in his usual sheltered spot away from the morning bustle of the Garrison members. Quietly, you take a seat beside him, leaning back on your hands and gazing up at the bright blue sky.

Levi speaks first. “What are you doing here?”

“Erwin’s looking for you,” you tell him simply. “He wants to go over the plans for tomorrow’s expedition again.” 

He rolls his eyes. “Typical.” 

When he doesn’t move to get up, you raise an eyebrow. “Are you going?”

“In a goddamn second.” Levi tilts his head back, his eyes closed. A cool breeze from the mountains caresses his dark locks, whipping them into disarray. Your fingers itch to reach over and smooth his hair down again, but you know he probably wouldn’t take kindly to the gesture. Instead, you fiddle with the hem of your skirt, tugging at a loose thread. “Quit fucking with that,” Levi says after a few moments. His voice is low, but you are so finely attuned to the sound that you can pick it out no matter how loud the background noise. 

“Sorry, habit,” you say. 

“It’s a shitty habit.” 

“I know.”

Silence falls over the two of you, but it’s a comfortable one. Gray clouds roil on the distant horizon, but for now, everything is still peaceful and quiet, the blue sky stretching over you and Levi like a warm blanket. 

* * *

You didn’t expect Levi to return to the wall after his meeting with Erwin, but there he is, stalking toward you with a frown on his pale face. “You’re in my spot,” he tells you, coming to a stop just inches from the tips of your boots. 

“Does it have your name on it?” you ask, a teasing lilt entering your voice. 

He narrows his eyes. Grasping your arm, he tugs you to your feet and pulls you against his chest. The hand that isn’t holding your arm traces along your spine languidly, his touch light as a feather. Your heart flutters at the contact and you are just about to speak when he suddenly pulls away, sitting down in the spot he just forced you to abandon. You giggle, taking a seat beside him. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are, Levi.”

He snorts, leaning his head back and eying the stormy gray sky above you. “I didn’t think I was being sneaky. I wanted you out of my goddamn seat.” 

You give him a plaintive look. “Well, I’m out. Happy?” 

“I’d be happier if you were capable of shutting up for one shitty minute.” 

“Just one? I can probably—” 

The glare that Levi sends in your direction promptly shuts you up. His eyes are steely, more gray than blue in this light, but that only serves to make his expression that much more menacing. Still, you know he doesn’t mean it. A small smile quirks your lips and you scoot closer to him, your shoulder brushing his. He doesn’t pull away. 

Above you, the heavens open. You’re soaked in seconds, but neither of you move to get up. The rain is comforting, washing the world away until only you and Levi remain, sitting atop the wall and watching the downpour. 

* * *

Hours pass, and the rain stops. Purple twilight gives way to the deep blue of nighttime, the sky scattered with twinkling stars. Your clothes are slightly damp from the storm, but the air is still warm enough that you don’t mind. Besides, the heat emanating from Levi’s body is more than enough to keep you comfortable. 

The stars seem especially bright this evening. Your gaze flickers up, picking out an especially bright one that seems to wink knowingly at you from its spot in the velvety heavens. “Do you think there’s life out there, Levi?”

He follows your gaze up to the stars, snorting when he realizes what you’re asking. “Up there? Don’t be an idiotic brat.” 

You blink. “Really? You think that this world is the only one with living creatures on it?” 

“Who cares?” The dark-haired male rolls his eyes. 

“It’s interesting to think about,” you defend obstinately. 

“You’re an idiot. Worry about the shit in this world.” The tone of his voice is telling you to drop the subject, so you do. Silence settles once more. 

The trees rustle, a cool breeze blowing by. You shiver in your still-damp clothing, huddling a little closer to the warmth Levi provides. He notices and shifts slightly so that you can nestle more comfortably against his chest. 

“Let’s go inside,” he murmurs, and you agree. To your surprise, he grabs your hand to pull you up. He lets go as soon as you’re on your feet, but you still can’t keep a smile from forming on your face.

Side by side, the two of you head back to the little house you call home, where damp clothes are shed wordlessly. Your bodies speak where voices fail to, confessions and promises revealed in every movement with only the wan moon and twinkling stars bearing witness. 

* * *

Levi is already awake when you wake up the next morning, sitting by the window with a cup of steaming tea. You sit up slowly and he glances over at you, watching as you blink blearily. “It’s early,” you mutter, suppressing a yawn. 

“Your intelligence is astounding,” he says sarcastically, but his voice carries no real bite. 

You chuckle softly and climb out of bed, noting with amusement that the clothes you had abandoned last night are already washed and hanging to dry. Picking out one of Levi’s white shirts, you throw it on, buttoning it halfway. It barely covers your upper thighs, and you don’t miss the way his eyes linger on your form as you take the seat opposite him and pour yourself a cup of tea. 

Through the window, you see that the sun is beginning to rise. Oranges and pinks streak across the sky, banishing the darkness and replenishing color to the world. Sneaking a glance at Levi reveals that he is also watching the sunrise, a look of faint wonder in his steely blue eyes. It’s an expression you’ve seen before, one that only seems to grace his face when he’s gazing at the sky like he is now, as if he still can’t quite believe that he’s no longer in the Underground. You suspect that his old life in the cavernous city is the reason why he spends so much of his spare time up on the wall, enjoying the fresh air and ever-changing skies, though you’re sure he would never admit it. 

And honestly, it doesn’t matter. He’s here with you now, and both of you are alive to see another day. You pour Levi a fresh cup of tea, watching the whorls of steam rise from the dark surface. He thanks you with a silent nod, and you smile. There is no need for words. 

Outside, the sun takes its rightful place up in the heavens. Down below, you and Levi sip at your tea, basking in the bright light streaming in from the window and wondering what the new day will bring.


End file.
